Quests
Vindicraft Quests All Vindicraft Quests reward Heroes expierence along with a reward based on your current rank. We have 3 major quest types which are Story, Dungeon, and Repeatable. Hving the different types keeps players from becoming bored easily, and provides a way to boost their heroes expierence and cash easily May your adventur be as epic as you are. Repeatable Quests Boat Race Fisherman Rock Paper Scissors Rolling Dice Balloon Ride Story Quests Welcome Supplies Evil Totem Vindi Island Protection The Help Dungeon Quests Sewer Dead Swamp Brightmoor Scarlet Graveyard Story Quests Welcome Difficulty: Easy Quest Giver: Ayerf Start Location: Vindi Island Docks Requirements: None Ayerf gives the starting quest which opens story mode in Vindicraft. She is found on the dock near the spawn point and the ship Princess Doria. Ayerf gives you a guide book which explains Vindicraft and tells you to see Captain Jack on the Princess Doria to get some starter equipment. Once you're geared up he will give you the quest Supplies. Supplies Difficulty: Easy Quest Giver: Jack_Sparrow Start Location: Vindi Island Princess Doria Requirements: Completed Welcome Quest Now that you're geared up from the Welcome quest Captain Jack Needs the following supplies to stock his ship. He needs you to pick up a package from Granny_Bacon, some gunpowder from the crate at the Warehouse, and a letter from the King. Once you have obtained these items return to Captain Jack. Evil Totem Difficulty: Medium Quest Giver: Jack_Sparrow Start Location: Vindi Island Princess Doria Requirements: Completed Supplies Quest Recommendation: Take this quest along with the Sewer quest Once you've let Captain Jack know you're ready for the next mission he asks for you to head to the town well. Once you've reached the bottom you get a message telling you that you should investigate the area. You will find a door and get a message to back to Captain Jack, DO NOT ENTER THE DOOR, Once you've let Captain Jack know about the door he will ask you to investigate it. Once you head in you'll find yourself in the sewer. Follow the checkpoints to #6, Go inside the room and remember to have courage. If you missed the above step to head back to Captain Jack you'll be tuck down here and have to use the spawn command to exit. Otherwise you've found the Evil Totem and Arch_Magi saves you. He gives you a ltter of gratitude. Take this letter to the King to earn a promotion and to complete the quest. Vindi Island Protection Difficulty: Medium Quest Giver: Jack_Sparrow Start Location: Vindi Island Princess Doria Requirements: Completed Evil TotemQuest After being put in grave danger Jack_Sparrow asks that you visit Arch_Magi to gain protection from KingShadow. After gaining the Artifact from Arch_Magi you're tasked with heading back into the sewers and purifying the Totem. In doing so the totem drops a treasure book which has cords to a buried treasure, this step is optional. Arch_Magi saves you once more and the quest is then completed. The Help Difficulty: Easy Quest Giver: Jack_Sparrow Start Location: Vindi Island Princess Doria Requirements: Completed Vindi Island Protection Quest Now it's time to give back to those on the island Jack_Sparrow Asks you to perform 3 tasks, bring 128 coal to Nube the Blacksmith, 2 Lapis blocks to Merlin and 6 beds to Vivi_Ane. Once you have completed each task it will open a repeatable quest for each. Dungeon Quests Follow the checkpoints to the end to earn its completion. Currently the quest givers for the dungeons are found infront of the dungeon portal. once you've entered the dungeon use the cords below each checkpoint to make sure you've reached each checkpoint, as some are hidden inside of rooms or around corners. You should see a big red bold text that says Checkpoint #. Sewer Checkpoint 1 -1124,4,499 Checkpoint 2 -1112,4,497 Checkpoint 3 1107,4,517 Checkpoint 4 -1186,4,525 Checkpoint 5 -1180,4,549 Checkpoint 6 -1107,4,541 Checkpoint 7 -1075,4,537 Checkpoint 8 -1083,4,517 Checkpoint 9 -1071,4,476 Dead Swamp Checkpoint 1 -13,47,50 Checkpoint 2 -1,52,17 Checkpoint 3 -8,52,-14 Checkpoint 4 14,52,-13 Checkpoint 5 27,52,-12 Checkpoint 6 -10,68,0 Checkpoint 7 -4,43,-8 Checkpoint 8 -2,27,-3 Brightmoor Checkpoint 1 278,12,504 Checkpoint 2 287,12,567 Checkpoint 3 21,12,574 Checkpoint 4 361,13,602 Checkpoint 5 364,13,632 Checkpoint 6 245,12,629 Checkpoint 7 227,12,629 Scarlet Graveyard Checkpoint 1 Checkpoint 2 Checkpoint 3 Checkpoint 4 Checkpoint 5 Checkpoint 6 Checkpoint 7 Checkpoint 8 Checkpoint 9 Repeatable Quests Boat Race Fisherman Rock Paper Scissors Rolling Dice Balloon Ride